


Keys

by leejenope



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically lucas is dumb but renjun finds it adorable, i still dont know how to tag yet, just kind of fluffy possibly a little funny idk i dont wanna call myself funny, literally all the do is kiss, this is my first fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenope/pseuds/leejenope
Summary: Lucas finally manages to convince the cute boy in his lit class to come over and help him study.Except he forgets his keys so decides his only option is to pick his own lock.





	Keys

Things tended not to go well for Lucas, he always seemed to have the worst luck when it came to, well, almost everything. However, forgetting his keys on the day he had finally managed to convince the cute boy in his literature class to come over to help him study really seemed up there with some of the worst things that happen to him.

He’d spent the best part of three months flirting – or more like begging for the attention of – Huang Renjun, the smart kid with the adorable face and amusing temper. He’d finally succeed, but of course, he found a way to mess it up. 

They were both now stuck outside Lucas’ front door and no one was due to be home for at least the next few hours. The taller of the two felt panic rising in his chest. He’d been working up to this day for too long and he just couldn’t let it all go to waste. The walk here had been surprisingly comfortable and the two seemed to actually get along, he couldn’t just ruin everything now. 

“It’s fine I can handle this just – have you got any of those… slide-y… hairclip… things?” Lucas tried (and failed) to sound confident in his words. Renjun decided against trying to explain that this was an awful idea and simply produced some bobby pins from his backpack, handing them over with a sceptical look.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” He asked worriedly 

“Of course I just have to… double check with google” Lucas said pulling his phone out of his pocket, trying his best to cover up the fact that he actually had no idea what he was doing. The closest he’d ever gotten to picking a lock was in video games but that usually required nothing more than pressing a few buttons and bore no semblance to actually trying to open an actual door. This was real life and first he had to somehow fashion the clips into the appropriate components. And that was barely half the task. 

As Lucas bent the small pieces of metal into the strange shapes that the dodgy looking internet guide instructed, he made conversation with the other boy. He asked silly things like ‘how was he so smart’ and also sweet things like his favourite flower or what books he enjoyed as a child. The conversation flowed surprisingly well between the two boys, who on the surface seemed like total opposites. The two had a lot in common but also found themselves incredibly interested in the other persons passions that they had less knowledge on. Renjun spoke about his art and his fascination with conspiracy theories and Lucas about sports and rap. 

Unbeknownst to the other, both of the two boys had very much been wanting to talk to each other for a very long time but neither had had the courage until recently. And Renjun had originally ignored the advances made by Lucas in fear of him being disappointed that he wasn’t as interesting as Lucas had probably hoped. However, all those fears faded away as the two spoke, getting on like a house on fire.

Who knows how much time passed before Lucas managed to fashion the tiny pieces of metal into the needed shapes. Their conversation was interrupted by a new dilemma. 

‘The little rubber things are meant to come off easily why won’t it come of Renjun, WHY!” His voice rose at the end of his exasperated statement. Renjun laughed slightly and grabbed the pins from Lucas’ large hands. He figured he could use the wall as a make shift file to sand down the clips, and as expected it worked perfectly in scraping the plastic off the ends allowing them to be able to slide into the lock easily.

“You’re a genius, god I could kiss you right now! W-wait no, not actually, I just –” Lucas stuttered until Renjun cut him off, placing a short kiss on his cheek.

“Get this door open and there might be more where that came from” The younger giggled causing Lucas to immediately return to facing the door, his face flushing a deep shade of red. 

He carried on trying to get the door to release, returning to talking with the other about themselves until once again, something went wrong.

The task was very fiddly, and Lucas’ previously mentioned large hands didn’t exactly make it easier. Especially when he tried to turn the pin too hard, causing it to snap under the force. He felt tears of frustration brimming in his eyes as he faced the smaller boy again. “I can’t do it I’m useless you might as well go home” He choked out as the tears threatened to overflow. He knew he was being dramatic but he couldn’t helpit. Renjun walked towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist. With his other hand, he gently reached out to wipe the tears that had eventually fallen, off his cheek. 

“You’re not useless,” Renjun began “I don’t know many other people that would go to that much effort for me. You’re one of the loveliest people I know. You’re sweet, funny and very cute.” With every word he slowly leaned in closer, until Lucas could feel Renjun’s breath ghosting over his own mouth. Lucas closed the gap between them, gently pressing their lips together. 

Immediately Renjun pushed him off with a laugh. Lucas stumbled back, hitting the door with a gentle thud.

“Oops! I didn’t mean to push you so hard” He giggled “but, I said you could have a kiss AFTER you opened the door.” Lucas laughed too, rolling his eyes. 

At that moment the door swung open, revealing Lucas’ mother. “I thought I’d been hearing weird scratching noises out here. How long have you boys been here? Did you forget your keys again Lu? Anyway come in you two.” The two boys exchanged looks of confusion. Lucas has been certain that there wasn’t anyone at home. And yet there stood his mother, very much at home.

“Well hey, I got the door open” Lucas said with a wink “that means you gotta-” Renjun slammed his hand over the tall boys mouth flashing his mother and awkward smile before pushing him past her, into the house. Lucas ran up the stairs, Renjun following close behind and led him into his room slamming the door behind them.

“Well this has been and eventful afternoon” Both boys collapsed on Lucas’ bed falling into another wave of laughter as Lucas pulled the younger closer.

Lucas smirked at Renjun, “so about that kiss”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic thing i've ever written ahh. Thank you for reading and you should totally leave a comment if you'd like ahh.


End file.
